Algin is a water-soluble polysaccharide found in all species of Phaeophyceae, brown algae. The generic term algin designates the derivatives of alginic acid chemically extracted from Phaeophyceae. The derivatives of alginic acid include varied soluble salts (e.g., sodium alginate) and salts of ethers (e.g., propylene glycol alginate); these derivatives, i.e., algin, are stored in their dry-powdered form. Algin is used in commercial gum applications for its thickening, suspending, emulsifying, stabilizing, adhesive, film-forming, and gel-forming properties.
Tamarind kernal powder is a commercially available product made by husking and milling the seed kernels of the tree Tamarindus indica Linn.
Guar gum is a commercially available product which is essentially the endosperm of the plant Cyanaposis tetragonolobus, family Leguminosae. Guar gum is used extensively as an additive in paper manufacturing as an aid in fiber-fiber bonding. Guar gum is also used as a flocculating agent in the mining industry since it flocculates clays, carbonates, hydroxides and silica.